


what if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Tried to Humor, M/M, Non AU, here's my response to chan's nonstop pouting in pics, sort of lol - Freeform, thats it thats the fic, this fic revolves around jun wanting to kiss chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: Junyoung is sure he’s going nuts for opening their Instagram just to see pictures of Yuchan pouting.This is crazy, I want to kiss him so bad. It’s driving me crazy,he cries internally.





	what if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm suffering a writer's block on the other fic i'm working on so i decided to take a break and wrote something ~~short~~ that's junchan since the tag is dry someone write more fics of them p l e a s e  
>  also, unbeta-ed i wanted to post this as soon as i finished it 
> 
> title is from [lauren aquilina's fools](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UolKQWoWyQY) that reminds me of junchan so much heh

_“Lip color is important.”_

-

 

Junyoung is on the brink of losing his sanity.

Between juggling promotions with his current group and filming for his upcoming drama, there’s one more thing that’s been occupying his mind other than his heavily packed schedule. No matter how much effort his exerts on pushing the thought on the back of his head, hiding it on the darkest corners of his mind hoping it will never surface again, it’s exasperatingly persistent.

There’s only much one can handle and Junyoung is still _human_.

Thankfully, it hasn’t gotten in the way at times he appears in front of fans and during the shooting for his drama. He eagerly prays to the heavens it won’t anytime soon, the least he needs to happen is him accidentally blurting it out to other people, to his fellow members and, most especially to _him._

Junyoung is positive he’s gone insane by the end of their contract.

“We’re almost at the dorms, Jun.” A voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Junyoung looks back to their manager who’s glancing at him from the shotgun seat. “Make sure you got all your stuff.”

“Got it.” Junyoung smiles.

He reverts his attention to his phone, their group’s Instagram account displayed on its screen, particularly a certain member’s post. Gnawing on his lower lip, Junyoung is sure he’s going nuts for opening their Instagram just to see pictures of Yuchan pouting _._

 _This is crazy, I want to kiss him so bad. It’s driving me crazy,_ he cries internally.

Junyoung releases out a frustrated groan that catches his manager’s attention.

“Hey, is anything wrong? We’ve already arrived.”

He quickly closes the application on his phone and turns the device off, putting up an innocent smile after. He brings up a hand and does an _‘ok’_ gesture to assure the other male, Junyoung hopes it’s effective. His manager shifts his gaze to the black screen on his phone then back to his face, a questioning stare directed at him but says nothing.

“Alright.” the older male drawls out. “You guys have a day off tomorrow, make sure to get enough rest.”

Junyoung bows a bit and smiles gratefully, “Yes, thank you for today.”

Stepping out of the van, he bids his manager and the driver a goodnight. His manager waves him off and Junyoung stays standing on his spot until the van disappears around the corner it turned to. The smile on his lips immediately drops and he trudges the way into their dorm cursing himself.

“Why am I so stupid? Are you crazy, Lee Junyoung? You’ve gone mad, definitely gone mad.” He whispers, annoyed.

Junyoung enters their dorm and kicks off his shoes, too tired to even bother placing it on their rack. He’s bound to get an earful from Hojung and Gwangseok tomorrow but all he cares about now is the comforting confine of his own bed and that he’ll finally attain his well-deserved long rest. He takes long strides to his shared room with Hansol but abruptly stops when he sees Yuchan at the living room.

Yuchan must have heard him come in and welcomes him with a smile bright enough to beat the dim light provided by the television and contrast the dark surrounding them.

“You’re back.” Yuchan’s smile widens into a grin.

_You’re far too gone, Lee Junyoung._

He forgets his initial objective to go straight to his room and joins Yuchan on the couch, occupying the other end. Sighing in content as he sinks in the softness of the furniture, he’s eternally grateful that Daewon brought a comfy couch in their dorm. Yuchan scoots closer and observes him quietly, Junyoung tries to ignore how his stare prickles on his skin.

“Filming got you beat, huh?”

“Tell me about it.” Junyoung glances to the younger male, eyes half closed. “Why are you still up?”

“I was watching a funny drama earlier then decided to wait for you while watching.”

His heart swells in warmth after hearing from Yuchan that he waited for him to come back when he could’ve went to rest instead considering how late it is. Junyoung feels the exhaustion deep in his bones slowly dissipate, being in Yuchan’s presence really does wonders, it’s like he’s some sort of universal charger.

Yuchan watches him silently for a few moments before he spreads his arms open and says, “Come here, you look tired. It’s time to recharge, I’ll give you a lot of energy.”

Junyoung bursts out laughing. _This is ridiculous, what is he even suggesting?_

Even though he finds his offer is very tempting, he’s not crazy enough to accept it. Not at this time when he’s barely able to contain his want from kissing Yuchan on the spot. He chokes back his laughter when he notices that Yuchan’s wearing a pout while glaring at him.

“What’s so funny, huh?”

“Nothing.” Junyoung answered, pointedly avoiding the other male’s eyes.

A hand rests on his thigh and he almost jumps, _almost,_ when Yuchan’s face suddenly appears in his field of vision. Junyoung’s throat goes dry, painfully aware of the hand on his thigh, and his stomach stirs as Yuchan stares at him closely.

“I was serious, you know?” Yuchan asks, maintaining eye-contact with Junyoung while pouting.

_Don’t, anything but that look._

Junyoung gently pushes the younger male’s face away, not able to resist his puppy-eyes and the obnoxiously cute pout playing on his lips. There is only much one person can take and Junyoung is still a man with worldly desires. Yuchan grabs the hand on his face and frowns at him. Junyoung sighs in defeat, having no choice but to give in.

“Fine, fine _._ Just stop pouting, okay? You’re seriously driving me crazy.”

 _Shit._ Junyoung curses his stupid mouth.

Yuchan tilts his head to the side curiously, “Why?”

“Not important.” He shakes his head and attempts to brush it off.

“Why? Tell me.”

“ _God,_ you’re pouting again.”

Junyoung ponders over the idea of escaping to his room, although he doesn’t want to leave Yuchan alone here, he’s certain a _huge_ mess is likely to happen if he stays and he wants to avoid it at all costs. But, before he can make a move Yuchan crawls on top of him, straddling his hips and both hands strongly gripping his shoulders.

Sirens are going off in Junyoung’s head, his fists buried deep in the sofa, not trusting where it would wander if he laid them on Yuchan. He leans further back into the couch in hopes that it would swallow him whole and he would disappear from this compromising position he’s in.

“Oi, _oi._ What are you doing? Get off me.” He wants to wince at how frantic he sounds.

“Not until you tell me why.” Yuchan plants himself firmly on Junyoung’s lap. “And do you think I didn’t notice you’re being weird lately?”

Yuchan gazes down at him, his plump lips directly across Junyoung’s line of sight and he stares, wondering if it’s as soft as it appears to be. He visibly gulps, throat awfully tight and dry. The hammering of his heart was ringing against his ears but he hears a particular thought loud and clear that has his guts twisting in thrill and anticipation.

_Go on and kiss him._

“Explain yourself—”

Junyoung cuts him off by promptly pressing his lips against his and Yuchan’s lips feel _soft, soft, soft._

He pulls back as instant as it happened.

_Congratulations, Jun. You proved that you are indeed crazy._

His eyes flutter open and the sight of Yuchan blinking and dumbfounded welcomes him, quite a cute sight if not for the position they’re still in.

“Did you just kiss me?” Yuchan asks with wide eyes.

Realization dawns upon Junyoung and his heart thumps wildly on his chest, _I kissed him._ And reality slowly sinks in, _I kissed Chan._ It repeats inside his head like a broken record accompanied by nagging thought that he crossed the line he was trying so hard not to. Junyoung feels his blood run cold, panic flooding his whole system when he grasps the fact he’s at the point of no return.

He grabs Yuchan’s shoulders in a haste, afraid if he takes longer he wouldn’t be able to fix whatever this mess he made. Dread crawls on his skin as he meets the shorter male’s gaze, his eyes were unreadable and Junyoung’s stomach drops. _Too late, I’ve already ruined our friendship._

Still, he tries. “Listen, Chan—”

Yuchan abruptly kisses him and his brain short-circuits, thought process completely shutting down at the moment their lips met. Unable to comprehend what’s happening, Junyoung stares dumbly at Yuchan’s closed eyes, arms falling limp on both of his sides. The kiss is a simple pressing of lips, it lasted longer than his and Junyoung wonders if all of this is real.

“No, you listen to me.” Yuchan cups his face and lightly knocks their foreheads together.

“If my constant pouting or something else got you so frustrated, you should have told me. Every time you acted weird had me so worried that I kept thinking if I did something wrong. I barely slept for days, mind you.”

Junyoung clearly hears the sincerity dripping from the younger male’s voice and doesn’t miss how his lower lip juts out a bit after speaking. _You’re an idiot,_ he scolds himself internally. Yuchan removes his hands from cupping Junyoung’s face and rests them on his shoulders instead, his gaze earnest.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry won’t cut it. You better make it up to me.” Yuchan bites his bottom lip.

“How do I make it up to you then?” Junyoung places his hands tentatively on Yuchan’s waist.

Yuchan leans closer to him, “Kiss me more.”

He snorts at that. “You’re crazy.”

“Look who’s talking now.” Yuchan whispers, breathe ghosting over his lips.

Junyoung takes the initiative and kisses Yuchan, his arms instinctively loops around the shorter male’s waist, pulling him closer in his embrace. He indulges in feeling Yuchan’s soft lips pressed against his, taking in as much as he can. His lips are soft, _so soft_ that Junyoung couldn’t help but want more. He draws back for a second, angling his head in a better position and meets Yuchan’s lips again.

This time, he kisses with more fervor, probing Yuchan’s mouth open with his tongue and the latter easily relents. Yuchan moans into the kiss and it sends his whole body tingling, craving and wanting _more._ But, Yuchan pulls back and Junyoung chases after his lips, the former giggles despite being out of breath.It was Junyoung’s turn to pout and Yuchan simply smiles.

His hands find their way into Junyoung’s hair, fingers carding through his messy locks and Junyoung basks in the touch.

“I forgot to tell you that Hansol hyung switched with me. We’re rooming together tonight.” Yuchan says, his tone suggestive.

It looks like he won’t be regaining his sanity tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write themes like... _this?_ so writing this was sort of a challenge for me i hope i didn't suck lmao  
>  apparently, i can't write anything remotely mature lol this fic is the most i can
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/97fIirt) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/97unit)


End file.
